Love For A Mummy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Kuphulu is taunted for his checkered past, it's up to Rachel to cheer him up.


**A request done for GoldGuardian2418! Hope you like it, Amiga! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel had just finished cleaning up the mansion when Kuphulu arrived from his mission.

"Welcome home, Ku-" Rachel paused when she saw the depressed look on the mummy's face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, immediately concerned.

Kuphulu sighed. "I don't want to bother you with it. I'll be in my room." He slouched to his room in the basement.

His response didn't set with Rachel as she doesn't like seeing any of her family members depressed.

She decided to take matters into her own hands, or rather, her tickling hands.

In the basement, Kuphulu was resting in his sarcophagus. He looked up at the old stone ceiling. Snare-oh did offer him a room upstairs, but Kuphulu preferred to live in a dark, dank room when he moved in.

He was still getting used to his sarcophagus. It was a gift from Snare-oh, sarcophagi were a symbol of the Thep Khufan wealthy elite.

And Kuphulu was never used to such a gift. He closed his purple eyes and was going to take a nap until he felt human fingers tickle his tummy.

"GAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuphulu laughed and saw it was Rachel tickling him.

"Coochy, coochy, coooooo!" Rachel sang as she tickled.

To her surprise, the mummy was extremely ticklish as he thrashes around while laughing.

"Let's see if these armpits are ticklish!" When Rachel's wiggly fingers gets to his underarms, Kuphulu froze with tickle paralysis and laughed his hardest.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHACHEL STAHAHAHAP! I-I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MOHOHOHORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Seeing this can get him to open up to her, Rachel becomes mischievous and doesn't missone spot on his armpits.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle and laugh along with him. "How about you tell me what's wrong or I'll tickle you all day!" she said, grinning widely.

Panic filled Kuphulu's eyes. Of course, Rachel was bluffing because she wouldn't really do that.

But it's enough to get Kuphulu to confess. "OKAY! OHOHOKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TAHAHAHAHALK!"

Rachel stopped. After catching his breath, Kuphulu talked. "You see, Rachel...some of the Plumbers going on the mission I had been on had said I'm a plant in the Plumber HQ just so that he could tell my master, I mean, former master..."

"Another said I'm a fool to think that anyone will trust me and another said that you had only taken me in because your home was a prison so the Plumbers wouldn't have to deal with me, a repeat offender..."

He sadly looked at Rachel, he gasped when gen saw the furious look on her face.

"I would love to teach those Plumbers a lesson." she growled. "Those Plumbers are dead wrong. Kuphulu, you worked to regain everyone's trust. Your not evil anymore.

"But...is it true that you took me in to act as an extra prison for Plumber HQ?" he asked. "I mean, I did have a bit of a track record..."

"NO." Rachel said deep and stern. "Because that would make me no better than the Forever Knights. I took you in because Snare-Oh had told me about his little brother's exile and was worried about you, so I had said you could stay at the mansion and become part of the family. Now I see you as a brother and always will."

Kuphulu didn't look completely convinced, so Rachel tickles his underarms again.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO NOT AGAIN!" Kuphulu howled with laughter.

"Say you believe me and I'll stop." Rachel grinned.

"YES! YES! I BELIEVE YOHOHOHOHOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!"

"Do you mean it?" Rachel said, not stopping.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!"

Rachel stopped. As the tickly feeling died down, he finally believes that she's speaking the truth.

"Thank you, Rachel. I'm lucky to have such a caring sister like you."

Rachel smiled. "That's what sisters do."

The mummy pulls her into a grateful hug which she accepts. But she starts giggling when she feels tickles on her back.

"Payback time." Kuphulu cackled. He slithered his fingers underneath her shirt. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed.

Thanks to his new family, Kuphulu never felt ashamed anymore. He learned to put the past behind him and focus on the present.

Because the present was much more wonderful than the past.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little short, Goldie. But I hope you like it nonetheless! :)**


End file.
